homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Progenitor Dreadnaught
|name = Dreadnaught |image1 = Progenitor dreadnaught.jpg |image2 = |group = Super Capital Ship |role = Anti-Capital Ship,Unlocks Balcora Gate |type = Dreadnaught |cost = |mass = |length = ~1700 |acceleration = |speed = 69 |drive = |armament = Phased Cannon Array,1 Dual Progenitor Plasma Cannon,6 Kinetic Guns |eras = Homeworld 2 Era |affiliation = Progenitor,Hiigaran,Vaygr }} The Progenitor Dreadnaught is an anti-Capital Ship vessel built by the Progenitors. They were found by the Hiigaran and Vaygr fleets and used in the war to find Sajuuk. Background The Dreadnaught's primary weapon was a powerful Phased Cannon Array, which was built into the frame of the ship and fired a devastating beam weapon capable of destroying or heavily damaging almost any contemporary combat vessel. The Dreadnaught was also armed with a rapid-fire plasma cannon turret and several Kinetic Guns for use against smaller ships and fighters. More importantly however, the Dreadnaughts possessed a communications interface with the Progenitor hyperspace gate at Balcora. Only by using one of these ships was it possible to activate Balcora Gate and gain access to Sajuuk. As such, the Dreadnaughts were known as the Gatekeepers of Sajuuk. The Hiigarans first learned of the Progenitor Dreadnaught when the Oracle brought them to the Karos Lighthouse. The Dreadnaught was docked in the aft of the Progenitor Mothership before the disintegration of the latter set the Dreadnaught berth adrift through space. Although the Dreadnaught was guarded by a Keeper, the Hiigarans were able to retrieve the Dreadnaught and incorporate it into their fleet. The Hiigarans' first attempt to use the Dreadnaught in combat was a near disaster. Despite annihilating a Vaygr battlecruiser, poor control over the phased cannon resulted in a misfire which crippled the ship. In a frantic repair operation, the Shipyard Naabal was able to restore most of the Dreadnaught's systems with the exception of the phased cannon array, allowing it to participate in combat with its secondary weapons. Further repair by the Bentusi was able to bring the phased cannon back online. The Dreadnaught was used in subsequent battles against the Vaygr, where the ship's firepower helped swing the tide in the Hiigarans' favor. Upon reaching Balcora Gate, it was used to open the gate in order to reach Sajuuk. It was within Balcora that the Hiigaran fleet faced off against Makaan, who possessed a Progenitor Dreadnaught of his own. In the final battle against the Vaygr leader, Makaan's fleet including his Dreadnaught were destroyed, allowing the Hiigarans to unite the three hyperspace cores and lay claim to Sajuuk. Tactical Capabilities In terms of combat capabilities, the Dreadnaught is actually very similar to the Vaygr Battlecruiser; slow, tough, one heavy weapon able to put ruinous damage on slow single targets and a light weapon for smaller targets. It is tougher and slower than the Battlecruisers of both races, so getting it into a good position for a fight is one of the biggest challenges. Once obtained but before the Phased Cannon Array is functional, the dual plasma cannon turret only gives moderate albeit long-ranged firepower. With the Phased Cannon Array online the Dreadnaught is the single highest damage-dealing ship in your fleet before you get Sajuuk. The Battlecruiser with functioning engines remains the greatest threat to the Dreadnaught. Their Trinity Cannons notably out-range the Phased Cannon Array and can still make a sizeable dent in the Dreadnaught's health for each salvo, so a small group of them can put ruinous damage on the Dreadnaught before you have time to react. It is no where near fast enough to move out of the way of the Battlecruiser with functioning engines aiming its Trinity Cannon. Trivia * Despite popular belief, the Progenitor Dreadnaughts were built as The Gatekeepers of Sajuuk. Their purpose was to open Balcora Gate, not to be warships. However, they were so much more powerful than anything else in the Hiigaran or Vaygr navies that they were classed as Dreadnaughts. * Until Balcora Gate is unlocked in Mission 13, losing the Dreadnaught will fail the mission automatically. However, after reaching Sajuuk, it is treated like any other ship and can be lost without any negative consequences. Appearances * Sources * Homeworld Shipyards Category:Homeworld 2: Ships Category:Homeworld 2: Progenitor Ships